Camp Music: Singing Revolution
by Fantasmic-Bolt-Z
Summary: Sequel to PVP:TSO; The kids discover a camp,and sign up along with the Punks and Runts. When they leave,its full of Love,Confusion,Hate,Peace,Drama,and of course Music!: PPGZxRRBZ PPNKGZxRRNTBZ Rated T for Romance,Language and Music i guess.
1. Prologue

**HEY! XD Lmao! Here's the sequel to PPGZ vs PPNKGZ the Sing Off!:D**

**Hope you guys enjoy! R&R plz!:D**

* * *

**Camp Music: Singing Revolution**

**Prologue**

It was a pretty peaceful day in Tokyo City,As for Tokyo High? It's going great for our Hero's the PowerPuff Girls,thus,having new friends along the way like the RowdyRunt Boys,and the PowerPunk Girls!

Right Now,the kids are in school,learning or in other words,bored as hell. Well not really like hell tho... Let's see what's up!:

"Great,another day of school!"Momoko shouted happily.

"Why are you so happy?"asked Kyoko as she raised an eyebrow.

"Cause it's friday! One whole weekend away from school and hanging with our best friends! And our boyfriends of course!"Momoko replied with a smile.

"Great."Kyoko replied with a fake smile.

"Besides,it's not like anything good is going to happen today."Kaoru said."I wanna Ditch."

"Kaoru!"Miyako said with a frown."What about Shiro?"

"I don't care about him!"Kaoru shouted.

"Hurtful!"Shouted a voice. The girls turned around to see Shiro and his brothers catching up with them. "Kaoru-chan! Why would you say that?"Shiro said in a fake hurt tone.

"Nice to see you too."Nexa said as she sweatdropped.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?"asked Kaito as he wrapped his hands around Momoko's waist.

"Ummm.. I don't quite know yet."Momoko said as she blushed.

"Hey! Remember you got to carry our books! So here!"Kyoko said as she handed her books to Hiroshi.

"Gosh i thought you would forget."Hiroshi grumbled. Kyoko turned to look at him."What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Kyoko-channn~"Hiroshi cooed as he smirked. Kyoko slightly blushed from his attitude.

"Hey Girls!"shouted some voices. The girls turned to see the Punks and Runts catching up.

"Hey Moriko-san!"Momoko said as she smiled.

"Hey Momoko! So are we gonna be having fun this weekend?"she asked.

"Yup!"Momoko replied.

"Hey Kyoko guess what?!"asked Millie. Kyoko looked at her confused. "What?"she asked.

"I got What Makes You Beautiful on my phone!"Millie shouted as she jumped. Kyoko's eyes lit up. "YAAAY!"she shouted with joy.

Millie put the song on and she and Kyoko danced. Hiroshi smirked. "Nice dancing Kyoko-chann~"He cooed once more as Kyoko blushed madly.

"BAKA!"she shouted.

Everyone laughed at her hitting him on the head."Baka Baka Baka!"She shouted.

"Let's get to class guys."Katashi said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Alright! Only if Shiro doesn't sit next to me!"Kaoru shouted.

"AGAIN HURTFUL!"Shiro shouted at her.

"THAT WAS THE POINT."Kaoru shouted back.

The kids laughed at Kaoru and Shiro,and they headed back to Class. Once they arrived,they sat at their seats.

"Attention Students!"said a voice. It was the speaker for Morning announcements. "We are hosting Camp Music!"

The kids looked at each other.

"Students in Grades 6-8th will be able to go! Sign up Today and for 2 weeks,we'll be able to show you the camp,full of Music,Singing,and Dancing! Boys and Girls are both allowed! Only that Boys will be seprate from the Girls in cabins!"

The boys awed sadly. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Wow,never knew how many pervs are in this class!"She shouted.

"Many that think you're hot!"Shouted a boy,followed by many yeahs.

"WATCH IT BOYS CAUSE SHE'S MINE!"Hiroshi shouted angrily. The Ruffs and Puffs sweatdropped while the Punks and Runts laughed.

"OH REALLY?"

"REALLY SO BACK OFF CAUSE SHE IS MINE ALRIGHT! MINE! KYOKO IS MY GIRL SO BACK OFF!"Kyoko blushed.

"And By The Way! Sign up today and meet us here tomorrow to start our trip to the Tokyo forest!"The announcer said.

"I wanna sign up!"Miyako said as she went up to sign up.

"me too!"Minako replied.

"Aww i don't want to go to camp!"Kaoru and Kyoko muttered.

"Oh,i just signed all of us up. Sorry.."Miyako said as she sweatdropped.

"EHH?!"shouted Kaoru and Kyoko as they fell animated style. "Aww come on girls it wont be so bad!"Momoko said.

"WE HAVE TO GO WITH THE BOYS!"Kaoru and Kyoko shouted.

"YAYYY THANKS MIYAKO!"Hiroshi and Shiro shouted.

The Kids went on with Class and soon.. Class ended and they went to lunch.

"Hey Kyoko you alright?"asked Millie.

"We have to go with the boys..."Kyoko muttered as her eye twitched.

"It won't be so bad.."Millie said.

"So Guys,the bus arrives here at 3am tomorrow cause the forest is very far. So we need to wake up at 2am."Momoko said.

Kyoko slammed her head on the table and whined. "Okay maybe it's bad."Millie said as she sweatdropped.

"Look at the bright side guys,its about Music."Hiroyuki said as he smiled.

"Yeah,so Kyoko,stop complaining."Kasumi said as she laughed.

"I guess you're right."Kyoko replied.

"Guys it says us girls need a guy partner to sit on the bus."Miyako said as she read the paper.

Kyoko slammed her head on the table once more and whined.

"Okay.., so how about when we pack our stuff and meet at Miyako's mansion?"asked Momoko.

"Sure. My grandmother is out of town for a few weeks so it can work."Miyako said as she smiled.

"Okay!"

The day ended as each of the kids walked home and began to pack. Let's go to Momoko:

"AAHHHH!"a voice screamed. Momoko ran around the house,freaking out. "MOMM!"she screamed.

"What is it Momoko-san?"asked her mother. Momoko pointed to her room,which was all messy. "LOOK WHAT KURIKO DID!"

"Well clean it up Momoko-chan!"she exclaimed. her mother left,leaving Momoko in her room. she then saw her compact by he bed,and she smirked. "Maybe i can use this."She said as she grabbed it.

She quickly locked it,and then transformed. "Hyper Blossom!"

She then flew around,her streaks filling the room,and it 5 minutes,her room was spotless. "Good. Now it's time to pack!"She said.

She opened her closet,and packed her skirts,shoes,shirts,candies,ipod,and her songbook. She then closed it,untransformed,opened the door and ran downstairs and walked out the door to go to Miyako's house.

Wow,that was pretty fast for Momoko,let's go to Miyako:

Miyako walked upstairs and turned on the lights to her room. she opened her closet and began to pack her clothes. She packed her skirts,her shirts,her Ipod,her shoes,socks,and songbook. she then put her bag over by the door,and then went into the kitchen to go prepare for dinner.

"I think i should make some rice and chicken."Miyako said.

With Kaoru:

"DAIII!"she screamed. Her brother Dai walked in,annoyed and tired. "What sis?"he asked.

"WHERE YOU LEAVE MY FRICKIN IPOD TOUCH!"Kaoru screamed at him. Dai flinched at her words. "Whats the big deal? Its just an ipod touch,we'll buy you one when you get back. And why you keep screaming?"he asked.

"That Ipod had all the songs i recorded since i was 5! I might need them!"Kaoru shouted at him.

"You'll get them back!"Dai shouted as he walked away. Kaoru kept searching and searching for her ipod,but no luck. "Oh nooo! This can't be happening! I need that ipod!"Kaoru whispered.

Kaoru sighed and began to pack the things she would need: her songbook,her shorts,her shirts,socks,and sneakers. She then grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She grabbed a snack and ran out,grabbing her shades and jacket on the way out.

With Kyoko:

"YUMIKO! AMAYA! MIKU! JURO! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"Kyoko shouted.

"WHY SHOULD WE! you can get a new one!"Miku said as she laughed.

"No way! Mom and Dad won't ever buy me another Samsung Galaxy S 4G!"Kyoko shouted at her as she took it away from her.

"Where are you going anyway?"asked Juro.

"To Camp."

Yumiko and Amaya's eyes were widen,Miku was smirking and Juro was sad.

"DID YOU GET IN TROUBLE?!"asked Yumiko and Amaya.

"NO!"Kyoko shouted back.

"YES!I GET YOUR ROOM!"Miku shouted.

"Im going to miss you Kyoko-chan.."Juro said softly. Kyoko ruffled his hair,and finished packing her clothes. She then put her songbook,and her ipod,and her sneakers. She grabbed her hoodie,put it on,grabbed her backpack along with her shades,and walked out the door.

At Miyako's house:

The door bell rang as Miyako ran to the door. "Hey Miyako-chan."Boomer said as he smiled.

"Riku-kun!"Miyako said as she hugged him. "Come in!"

Riku set down his backpack beside Miyako's bag and sat down on the couch. "So you ready for camp?"Riku asked.

"Yeah. You?"asked Miyako.

"Yup."Replied Riku. The door bell rang,and Brick,Momoko,Moriko,and Katashi were at the door. "Hey Guys!"the reds said as they all smiled. They entered,and sat down with Riku as Miyako finished making dinner. Soon everyone arrived and they sat down to eat.

"YUMMY i love Chicken and Rice Miyako!"Kyoko shouted with glee.

Miyako giggled at her reaction. Soon,they finished dinner and went to sleep. Soon,they would have to wake up for the trip of their lives.


	2. The Camp!

**Update! Woo!**

**Hehe:)**

**Hope you enjoy! R&R Please! No flaming!:(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Its 2am for our heroes in Tokyo City. The Kids are sleeping peacefully,til an alarm sounded off. It was crushed by our own Kaoru. Kaoru groaned and got up, trying to get Butch off of her.

"Shiro! Get the hell up already!"Kaoru whispered at him.

"Five More minutes Babe. I'll take the kids to school."Butch muttered.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this,she felt her cheeks growing hot. She slapped him at the back of the head and he quickly woke up. "Huh? What happened?"Butch asked as he opened his eyes. "Pervert. Get up! Its already 2:03 and we can't lose another minute."Kaoru said as she got up and went to the bathroom. Butch laughed softly. "Well might as well get dressed."

Butch got up and quickly got dressed,he wore a pair of black jean shorts,a green hoodie that says Tougher than you,black wrist gloves,matched with green and black nikes.

Kaoru came out the bathroom,wearing a pair of cargo shorts,a lime green t-shirts that says Tomboy,Black fingerless gloves,her green cap,black socks that went to her ankles,green and white nikes.

"You look cute in that outfit."Butch said as he slightly blushed.

"Umm Thanks?"Kaoru asked as she laughed slightly.

"Come on let's go downstairs."Butch said.

The greens grabbed their bags and headed downstairs.

Lets go to Momoko and Kaito!:

Momoko woke up to see Kaito's head on her chest. She blushed,and slowly began to shake Kaito."Kaito-kun,wake up."Momoko whispered.

"Few more minutes Momoko-chan..."He muttered.

"We gotta go,we'll sleep more on the bus."Momoko whispered. Kaito opened his eyes and smiled at Momoko. "Okay My Momoko-chan."He said as he kissed her cheek. She blushed and got up,running to the bathroom. Kaito smiled once more and began to change. He wore a red t-shirt with a hoodie attached,black fingerless gloves,black jeans and red vans.

Momoko came out with her hair tied in a bow,a pink shirt,white skirt with her ppgz belt,white fingerless gloves,and white boots.

They grabbed their bags and headed downstairs.

Lets go with Miyako and Riku!:

Miyako woke up to see her head on Riku's chest. "See your awake Miya-chan."Riku said as he smiled.

"What time is it?"Miyako asked. "Right now it's 2:13,so might as well get dressed."Riku said as he got up. Miyako nodded and she headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Riku got dressed. He wore a blue jacket with a blue hoodie,a white t-shirt,blue shorts,and blue and white nikes.

Miyako came out a few minutes later wearing a blue shirt,white skirt,blue boots,and her hair in pig tails.

"Ready to go?"Miyako asked. Riku nodded. "Have everything ready?"She asked. Riku again nodded and he picked up his backpack and Miyako's bag,grabbed Miyako's hand and headed downstairs.

Aww Riku is such a gentlemen!:) let's go to Kyoko and Bat!:

Kyoko woke up to find Hiroshi's head near her neck. Kyoko slightly blushed and shaked Hiroshi."Hiroshi-kun,wake up!"

"Five more Minutes Honey.. I promise i'll help you with the kids."Hiroshi muttered. Kyoko's eyes widen and blushed madly. "PERVERT!"she shouted at him. She slapped him and he woke up. "OW!"he shouted.

"GET UP YOU FRICKIN PERVERT!"Kyoko shouted at him.

"What i do this time?"He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND!"Kyoko shouted at him.

"Let's go get dressed."Hiroshi muttered. Kyoko got up and went into the bathroom to wash her hair.

Hiroshi got dressed wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a skull on it,black shorts,a pair a navy blue jordans,and a navy blue hat.

Kyoko came out a few minutes later wearing a navy blue t-shirt,black skirt,navy blue tights under them,white boots,white fingerless gloves,and her hair let loose.

"Are you done checking me out cause we need to go you little pervert."Kyoko muttered as Hiroshi drooled.

"Sorry its because you're too beautiful."

"Let's just go you pervert."Kyoko muttered as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

She met up with the team. She saw Nexa and quickly ran to her so Hiroshi wouldn't check her out. "Well,the bus is here. Let's go!"Momoko shouted happily.

Everyone went on the bus with the girls with their counterparts. The girls yawned and they laid their head on their counterparts shoulders.

Hours passed,and they finally arrived. "Welcome Tokyo High Students! The paper that was given to you has your cabin number. Hope you enjoy your stay at the Tokyo Forest."

Each of the kids had it with their counterparts. Kaito with Momoko, Riku with Miyako, Shiro with Kaoru, Hiroshi with Kyoko, Naman with Nexa, Katashi with Moriko, Rokuro with Minako, Seiji with Kasumi, Hiroyuki with Millie. when they finished leaving their stuff,they went to the Welcome Dance.

"This Dance is okay.."Kyoko said softly as she danced with Hiroshi.

"Well It is,Only that it makes me mad that those boys over there keep staring at you."Hiroshi said alittle sad.

"Wait,you think i might leave you for them?"Kyoko asked Softly.

"Yeah,i mean it sounds like you don't want to be with me."Hiroshi said with a little sadness.

"Hiroshi,I won't ever stop loving you. Until Mickey loses his imagination,then i'll stop loving you."Kyoko said as she winked. "Okay Everyone! Since we have some of our famous groups,how about we drop some beats with them!"said a guy with a microphone.

"I'll drop some."

Everyone turned to see Mason and the gang. "and i bet Dawn wants to as well." Mason said as he looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled as she walked up on stage with them. "ready Mason?"

"Been Ready!"Mason shouted as the music started. as the music began Kyoko began to dance.

_Mason:_

_Dance, yes (RedOne)_  
_Love, next_  
_Dance, yes ( )_  
_Love, next_

_Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam_  
_Shimmy yay_  
_I'm a ol' dirty dog all day_  
_No way Jose_  
_Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre_  
_You should check that out_  
_Maybe you ain't turn her out_  
_Maybe it's none of my business_  
_But for now work it out_  
_Let's get this, dale_

**Kyoko:**

**Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside**  
**I find it so stupid**  
**So why should I hide**  
**That I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**  
**So many ways wanna touch you tonight**  
**I'm a big girl got no secrets this time**  
**Yeah I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this i've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

As Kyoko sang,she danced which made boys whistle,but Hiroshi gave a glare that made them shut up.

_Mason:_  
_Dance, yes_  
_Love, next_  
_Dance, yes_  
_Love, next_

**Kyoko:**  
**Baby your fire is lighting me up**  
**The way that you move boy is reason enough**  
**That I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**  
**I can't behave**  
**Oh I want you so much**  
**Your lips taste like heaven**  
**So why should I stop?**  
**Yeah I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this i've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

_Mason:_

_Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman_  
_Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)_  
_Playboy to the death (uh, yes)_  
_Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)_  
_Mami let me open your treasure chest_  
_Play dates, we play mates_  
_I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate_  
_What you think?_  
_It's a rumor_  
_I'm really out of this world_  
_Moon, luna_  
_Make woman comfortable_  
_Call me bloomer_  
_Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya_  
_But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'_  
_So ahead of myself_  
_Everyday's yesterday_  
_Want the recipe? it's real simple_  
_Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame_

_Now dance yes_  
_Love next_  
_Dance yes_  
_Love next_

**Kyoko:**  
**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this i've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**


	3. Go To Hell

**Hey Guys!**

**Like the last chapter!**

**I know,but here's the next chapter!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The Sun rose as a sign for a new day. Our heroes arose for a new day.

"Kaito! Kaito-kun! Please wake up!"shouted a voice. Kaito opened his eyes to see his girlfriend. Momoko. "Hey Momoko.."He replied with a smile. Momoko smiled. He looked at her for her to wearing a long pink shirt that when to waist,a white skirt with her ppgz belt,and brown boots.

"You alright?"asked Momoko with a worried tone. Kaito merely groaned and felt his head with his hand. "What happened?"

"You drank too much soda and got dizzy."Momoko replied with a giggle. Kaito stood up and looked at his girlfriend. "And then what happened?"

"Your brothers helped you here."Momoko replied.

"Oh,well i might as well get dressed."Kaito said as he got up to the bathroom.

Minutes later,they left to go eat breakfast. The kids sat beside each other til 8 girls sat beside the boys. "Hey hottie,want to hang out."said a girl with blonde hair to Hiroshi seductively. she had blonde hair with red streaks in it. "Sorry but i'm taken."Hiroshi said.

"Awww so you might go out with me? Come on let's go!"said the girl as she grabbed her hand and led Hiroshi out the caferteria. Kyoko growled angrily as she got up and stomped toward them. "What do you think you're doing?"she asked the girl.

"I'm with my new boyfriend."The girl replied with a smirk.

"He's my boyfriend,thank you very much."Kyoko said as she grabbed Hiroshi's hand and they walked away. The rest of the team stood there and watched. "You don't know who you're messing with! I always get what i want."Said the girl as Kyoko saw her eyes turn red.

"You don't know eiether."Kyoko shouted at her.

"Ummm a girly bitch?"replied the girl with a smirk. Kyoko's eyes harden. her grip on Hiroshi's hand tighten as she released. Her hand transformed into a blade as she slashed it out at the girl. but she dodged,and she did something that shocked everyone. The girl took out a knife and she jabbed it in Kyoko's ankle. Kyoko screamed in agony and cried. The girls ran to Kyoko and tried to help. "Kyoko!"Hiroshi shouted as he ran to her. Kyoko looked at her ankle to see it bloody. Kyoko soon began to lose sight.

"Kyoko!"Nexa shouted with rage and sadness. she looked at the girl who attacked Kyoko. "Why did you do this? WHY?"

"I always get what i want."The girl replied. she grabbed Hiroshi's hand and they walked off. "H-Hiroshi... Hiroshi!"Kyoko said as she reached out for his hand. She passed out.

The kids picked her up and took her to the Nurse. "Oh my! What happened to her ankle!"shouted the nurse.

"Some girl stabbed it!"Kaito shouted. They laid Kyoko on a gurney and The Nurse began to examine her. "She's alright,but we need to treat her ankle before it gets an infection."

It took a few minutes to treat Kyoko's ankle,and soon the nurse wrapped it in a bandage. "She's ready to go to her cabin but you need one of your friends to take care of her. Does she have a room mate?"The Nurse asked.

"Yes-"Momoko got interrupted as Kyoko said with an angry tone."No."

"oh,well you must need one,we don't want that girl to come near you again,or she might cause you to have surgery."The Nurse Replied with a frown.

"Okay Nurse,thank you."Kaito replied as the team walked out with Kyoko. Kyoko walked silently as she tried not to groan in pain from her ankle. "How come you said no Kyoko?"Kaoru asked.

Kyoko stood silent at the question. It hurted too much. But she had to say it. "Because Hiroshi Left me! He chose her instead of me!"Kyoko shouted at them.

"Kyoko,"Millie began.

"No Millie! I promised Hiroshi i would never leave him and he did! He knew that i loved him and he just broke my heart! Thats why i should've never went out with him and i would've never loved him!"Kyoko shouted with Rage.

The team was startled by her rage and anger,that they noticed tears out of her eyes. Kyoko covered her eyes with her hands. "Kyoko,"Nexa said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Its alright. Im sure he didn't mean to leave you,there must be some explanation."

"Well Well,Look what we have here."said a voice. The team turned to see Hiroshi and The girl. The girl smirked. "What do you want! Haven't you done enough!"Kaoru shouted.

"You must suffer after what you did to poor Kyoko-chan!"Miyako and Minako shouted.

"Oh but i won't."

"What do you mean by that you slut!"Kasumi shouted at her. The girl smirked slightly. "i mean,i took her boyfriend,and now i'll make her life a nightmare."

"H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko whispered. Hiroshi's eyes harden as he looked at the team.

"He won't listen to you,he loves me now."The girl said as she kissed Hiroshi. Kyoko's eyes widen. "N-No! Hiroshi you promised me!"Kyoko shouted at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi faced Kyoko. "Hiroshi listen to me! You love me! Have you forgotten everything we've been through?! You rescued me! I sacrificed everything for you!"Kyoko shouted with tears.

"I won't love a slut like you."Hiroshi said buntly.

"You jerk! You don't deserve Kyoko!"Moriko shouted at Hiroshi. "Kyoko is the smartest girl i ever met! She's couragous,Brave,and Beautiful! You're just too stupid to notice it!"

"She's not Beautiful."Hiroshi replied with a smirk. "Kyoko is stupid,weak,and a bitch."

Kyoko winced at the words he said. "ALRIGHT LISTEN YOU DUMBASS YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO KYOKO I WILL MAKE YOUR SOUL A PAIN AND YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!"Nexa screamed at him.

"No."

everyone turned to see Kyoko with her eyes harden. Her eyes turned Yellow as a signal for her powers. Hiroshi was dragged til he was face to face with Kyoko. "I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A NIGHTMARE. YOU WILL REGRET EVER LOVING ME AND YOU'LL REGRET EVER BREAKING MY HEART. CAUSE NOW, YOU MET THE REAL KYOKO SHINKINKA YAMADA. AND JUST LIKE IN MY FAMILY, I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL KILL YOU IN A SLOW PAINFUL WAY,AND YOU'LL GO TO HELL."


	4. The Challenge

**Hey Guys! Update! Sorry, i was thinking of ideas for Camp Music:Singing Revolution. I found songs and now,the following people will sing them:**

**Selena Gomez- I Got U (Momoko)**

**Bridgit Mendler- Forgot To Laugh (Kyoko)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Challenge**

Everyone stared at Kyoko as she breathed heavilly from what she said. Suddenly she felt a aura around her. To her,it felt great. She smirked slightly. "but i'll let you live. For now."She whispered as she released Hiroshi.

She felt an aura around her that made her smirk.

"Good for you."Hiroshi replied with a smirk.

Kyoko stopped as she looked back at Hiroshi. She grinned evilly as she walked back to her cabin.

**A Few Hours Later,Kyoko's Cabin,5:30pm**

Kyoko sang as she played the guitar. She wrote it down on her songbook.

"But If You Leave Me,You'll be begging..."Kyoko sang softly. She stopped her singing and sighed.

"Gosh damn you Hiroshi... Why did you have to leave such a big whole in my heart... You... You actually made me afraid... Afraid to love you again..."Kyoko whispered as she looked at the necklace wrapped around her neck.

_~Kyoko's Flashback Sequence~_

_Hiroshi brought out a necklace out of his pocket as Kyoko slightly gasped. "W-What's this?"Kyoko asked shockingly._

_"It was my mom before she passed away."Hiroshi said as he put it around Kyoko's neck._

_"But Hiroshi-kun.. Its your mom... I can't have it.."Kyoko said softly._

_"Its okay,Besides,its a magic necklace,if it turns dark red,it means our love can't break. It if turns light red... Then it means our love is fading.."Hiroshi spoke in a gentle tone as he looked into her eyes._

_"H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko said as she stared into his eyes._

_"I love you Kyoko,don't forget that..."Hiroshi said softly as he kissed her._

_~End Of Flashback Sequence~_

A tear came down Kyoko's cheek as she looked at the necklace. It was light red. "I-It... Its fading..."

Kyoko snatched it from her neck and threw it out the window. "I hate you Hiroshi Hoshina... I'll repeat everyday so i can make it up for all the days i said i love you... I-I hate you..."Kyoko said softly as she cried silently.

There was a knock at the door. Kyoko quickly wiped away her tears and opened it to see Kaoru.

"Hey Kyoko."She said as she smiled warmly. Kaoru wore a black t-shirt that says Tough,with green gargo shorts and black and green nikes.

"Hey Kaoru.."Kyoko said as she tried to not cry.

"You alright?"Kaoru asked her.

"Yeah i'm fine. Why are you asking?"Kyoko said softly as she looked at the ground.

"Nah,i was just asking. I was wondering,Me and Butch are going to the gym. They're serving Fried Chicken and Hamburgers there. You want to come?"Kaoru asked.

"Sure! Lets go!"Kyoko said happily.

They walked to the gym,leaving Kyoko's necklace by her door.

When they arrived,they saw the PPGZ and RRBZ,and even the PPNKGZ and RRNTBZ. The boys were busy stuffing their faces with Fried Chicken. The girls were eating their hamburgers as they laughed at the boys faces and grins.

"Well,Well,guess who's here,Hiroshi-kun."Said a voice. Kyoko slightly gasped as her eyes widen to see Hiroshi and the girl who stole him. Kyoko had a scary aura around her that it even scared the cruelest evil.

"What do you want?"Kyoko asked as her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Look what Hiroshi gave me."The girl said.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she saw the necklace around her. It was dark red.

"N-No,if its dark red,then it c-can't break."Kyoko stuttered as she stepped back.

"Yes,See,Hiroshi loves me,and not you. He loves you. Not."The girl smirked.

Kyoko's heart beaten really hard,and she heard a crack. Her heart was breaking.

"H-Hiroshi..."she whispered.

A pair of invisible arms came out of Kyoko's back and aimed toward Hiroshi,but then she stopped. "He thinks i can't hurt him... But i'm capable of great things..."Kyoko whispered.

"Leave Kyoko alone Tess! You've done enough!"Shouted a girl.

"Oh... So its Tess?"Kyoko said as her eyes glowed red and looked at her.

"Welcome to the Camp Music Fest! I'm your host William,and what's a little Fest without Music?"William shouted with pride. The crowd wooed and cheered. Kyoko smirked.

"Who wants to start?"William asked as everyone looked at each other.

"I will."

Everyone turned to see Momoko with a grin plastered on her face. Momoko walked up on stage as the crowd cheered.

The Beat started as Momoko grabbed the microphone and began go sing.

**Momoko:**

_I picked you out in a crowd of a thousand faces_

_Yeah, I found you, ooh_

_I chose the whys and the whens all around and places_

_Yeah, I choose you, ooh_

_I let you see me, let you believe it was your move_

_So smooth, my rules_

_Well, you think you are the one who got me, boy_

_But I got you_

_I've been playing with you like a little toy_

_Yeah, I got you, I got you, I got you_

_You'd be surprised all the times that I almost told you_

_But I stayed cool, ooh_

_I almost broke but I knew I would get to hold you_

_'Cause I'm no fool, ooh_

_You came up to me and did the very thing I knew_

_That you'd do, ooh_

_Well, you think you are the one who got me, boy_

_But I got you_

_I've been playing with you like a little toy_

_Yeah, I got you, I got you_

_ You gave me all control_

_I got you_

_I took your heart and soul_

_I got you_

_For me you're gonna roll_

_I got you, you, you _

_I got you, I got you and I love it_

_I got you, yeah, I got you_

_I got you and I love it_

_I got you, yeah, I got you_

_Well, you think you are the one who got me, boy_

_But I got you_

_I've been playing with you like a little toy_

_Yeah, I got you_

_I got you and I love it_

_I got you, yeah, I got you_

_I got you and I love it_

_I got you, yeah, I got you_

_I got you and I love it_

_I got you_

Momoko posed and waited for the response of the Audience. A smile appeared as she breathed heavilly. The crowd applauded as Momoko walked down the stage,hugged by Kaito along the way.

"Good Job Momoko-chan."Kaito whispered in her ear.

"Okay! Who else wants to dominate the floor?"William asked.

"Drop a beat."

Everyone turned to see Kyoko. Her eyes seemed to be full of pain,depression.

She walked up on stage as the beat began,and she was lost in her music.

**Kyoko:**

**When I read your face its like a screen door**

**I can see right through your hearts a window**

**Why you got to treat me like a bimbo?**

**That sticks it out when you don't care anymore**

**You make it so easy, you're sweet like a Reese's pieces**

**but I promise, if you leave me**

**you'll be crawling on your knees**

**So if you go**

**it's a joke**

**If you drive away, hope you get a flat tire, get stranded**

**if it's good bye today, know you're leaving here empty handed**

**I got my own my life and you are just a punch line**

**if you go, you're a joke,**

**I forgot to laugh**

**You don't like it when I check your iPhone**

**I don't even get my own ringtone**

**When you're heading out with all your best bros**

**You don't wanna tell me where you guys go**

**You say that I'm needy, like a kid needs Reese's pieces**

**But I promise, if you leave me**

**you'll be running back to me at my doorwhat a joke**

**If you drive away, hope you get a flat tire, get stranded**

**if it's good bye today, know you're leaving here empty handed**

**I got my own my life and you are just a punch line**

**if you go, you're a joke,**

**I forgot to laugh**

**So if you're sayin' peace**

**like you're so over me**

**Tryin' to sting like a bee**

**then i gotta laugh**

**you're more like a jockey**

**youre a cute little bunny**

**think that youre funny**

**I forgot to laugh, laugh**

**like a diamond in a mountain of coal, i'm what the guys can't find anymore**

**If you drive away, hope you get a flat tire, get stranded**

**if it's good bye today, know you're leaving here empty handed**

**Cause I got my own my life and you are just a punch line**

**if you go, youre a joke, I forgot to laugh**

**If you drive away, hope you get a flat tire, get stranded**

**if it's good bye today, know you're leaving here empty handed**

**Cause I got my own my life and you're just a punch line**

**if you go, you're a joke, **

**I forgot to laugh**

**Na na na na na na**

**I forgot to laugh**

Kyoko stood silent as the beat dropped down. Tears poured down her cheeks as she collasped to the ground as everyone clapped.

"I-I.. Forgot to laugh..."she whispered.

"So you think you're good?"said a voice on the mircophone.

Kyoko turned around and saw Tess standing there with Hiroshi behind her. Nexa and the girls began to walk toward the stage.

"You're so dumb,and look! You even made Hiroshi disgusted by your music!"Tess smirked. Kyoko growled as she felt a dark aura around her.

"I-I gotta control my powers... I can't let them out yet.."Kyoko whispered.

"I'm more stronger and prettier than you Kyoko,i don't know what Hiroshi saw in you.."Tess said as she grabbed her by her shirt collar.

Hiroshi stood silent as he watched Kyoko being beaten. "So weak,so pathetic..."Tess said.

Kyoko closed her eyes waiting for the pain that never came. She opened them to see Hiroshi grabbed Tess's fist. He pushed her away from Kyoko as Hiroshi walked toward her.

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi get back here!"Tess called to him.

Hiroshi wouldn't pay attention—He kept walking toward Kyoko with emotionless eyes.

"Oh no... Hiroshi is gonna kill me for sure."Kyoko said. Hiroshi stopped in front of Kyoko,a few feet away from her.

Kyoko stood silent and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms embrace her and pick her up. she opened them to see Hiroshi looking at her with a warm smile and his navy blue eyes.

"Hey Blue eyes,miss me?"he asked.

"H-Hiroshi?"Kyoko asked.

"Yeah?"he asked.

Kyoko slapped him. He looked at Kyoko with an angered look. "What the fuck was that for?!"he asked again.

"You scared me you dumbass!"Kyoko shouted at his face.

Hiroshi kissed her lips to calm her down. Her face turned a dark shade of red. He broke the kiss as a smile appeared on his face. "What ever i did,i'm sorry."He said.

"Oh surreee."Kyoko said sarcastically as she turned away and smirked.

"I'm serious."Hiroshi said a little bit shocked.

"I know!"Kyoko shouted with glee as she kissed his lips.

The audience clapped at the navy blue couple. "I'm glad Hiroshi and Kyoko-chan got back together,i thought i was going to have to bring a baseball bat and smack him."Nexa said.

"Nothing can break love as long that its strong,and Hiroshi and Kyoko proved it."Minako said as she smiled.

"Well Well,so the navy blue couple actually stayed together."a voice said. Kyoko and Hiroshi broke the kiss as they looked at front of them to see Tess and Her team.

"Oh no."Momoko slightly gasped as the PPGZ,RRBZ,PPNKGZ,and RRNTBZ walked up to the stage behind the navy blues.

"What do you want you?! You're the one who did this to me and my boyfriend you little Slut!"Kyoko growled with anger.

"Oh boo hoo,but i'll get him back,Huh Hiroshi-kins?"Tess smirked.

"Don't call me that."Hiroshi said buntly.

"Well,i got a challenge for you."Tess said.

"What is it?"Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko! Don't take it! It might be a trick.."Nexa told her. Kyoko stood silent as she looked back at Tess with anger and hate.

"What is the deal?"Kyoko asked her.

"I challenge you and all of your friends to a Sing Off! If us Girls win, then you'll have to hand over Your boys! If you girls win then you keep them!"Tess said with a smirk.

"And What if i don't accept?"Kyoko asked.

"Then,Hiroshi will be mine."Tess told her as her smirk increased. Kyoko began to walk to Tess but she was stopped when Hiroshi grabbed her arm.

"D-Don't! If you lose then i won't see you again!"Hiroshi stuttered with fear.

"Come on Kyoko..."Tess said as a strange force surrounded Kyoko. Her eyes widen as looked at Tess.

"I-It can't be you..."Kyoko said with a bit of fear.

"Yes,I'm the one who scares you in your dreams."Tess grinned murderously.

"Fine,then we have a deal."Kyoko said as she shook Tess's hand.

"So its offical! Team Kyoko versus Team Tess! Who will win?"William asked. He turned to Kyoko. "Any words?"

Kyoko's eyes were hidden by her bangs as she smirked. "We're going to beat these bitches"She said.

The Audience clapped and cheered.

Now,It was on.


	5. Fears

**Hey guys! Update on Camp Music: Singing Revolution!**

***mumbles* well sorry i was singing a song,and you guys will actually hear my character Kyoko sing it,in the next chapter,probably.**

**Well,in this chapter,theres a bit of confrontation!**

**Well Enjoy the Chapter viewers! ^3^ -3- :) XD ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5

Momoko and the gang were all hanging out at her cabin. They were rehearsing for the Camp event, Team Kyoko vs Team Tess: Music Battle. While Momoko and them were rehearsing,someone familiar came to their cabin.

"Hello?"asked a voice.

Momoko and the PPGZ gasped as they dropped their instruments and ran to the boy and girl.

"Hikari!"The girls shouted.

"Hey girls."Hikari said. She has brown hair in a messy bun with red streaks in it. She wore a red t-shirt with white writing on it that said "Red" and a white skirt with white boots and red laces.(SkaterGurlX3 changed her appearance.)

"Hikari! We missed you so much!"The girls cried out.

"I missed you too. How has it been?"Hikari asked.

"Good!"Miyako replied.

"You boys are treating them good, right?"Hikari asked the Ruffs as she shot a death glare at them.

"Y-Yes H-Hikari!"The boys stuttered from her glare.

"Good Boys."she said as her death glare faded away. "So you guys are practicing for the Sing Off?"

"Yup."Kyoko said as she grinned. "Tonight is the first round."

"Awesome."Hikari said as she was looking through a pile of papers in her backpack. "Anyway,Here's some lyrics you forgot about."

Kyoko read over the paper and remembered the memory that was with it.

_"Home.. Home..."Kyoko softly sang as she looked at the city lights._

_"Lights..."She sang._

_"Ahhh.. Lights, Lights, Lights... Home... Hee.."_

"I remember.."Kyoko softly laughed.

Suddenly the director of the camp came in with a big smile plastered on his face. "Hello Team Kyoko!"

"Hello director,what are you doing here?"Kaito asked him.

"I came to say good luck in your competition, and i came to inform you that instead of having the competition here at the camp, it's going to be at the Tokyo Center For the whole city to see!"The director smiled.

"Woah Woah how did we get there?"Katashi asked the director.

"The son of the owner of the TV brodcasting goes here,and he convinced his father to let us perform there and brodcast it on Tokyo TV!"The Director exclaimed happily.

"Thats awesome!"Miyako squealed.

"But kind of nerve wrecking."Nexa sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Nexa,we'll be fine!"Kyoko reassured her.

"Oh and i forgot to mention that the competition is tomorrow."The director rubbed his neck.

"WHAT?!"Everyone except the director and Nexa exclaimed.

"I'm getting nervous now.."Momoko whispered.

"Don't worry Momoko-chan! We'll be fine!"Kaito told her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah we'll be fine.."Kyoko trailed off. She looked down at the ground as she began to sweat nervously.

"Anyway,i'll leave you guys to rehearse,good luck in the competition! I'll be watching you guys perform!"The director said as he left the cabin.

The team except Kyoko looked at eachother with determination. Kyoko look like she was going to barf. "Kyoko-san? Daijobu?"Miyako asked her.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine."Kyoko gulped. "I just need some fresh air, see you guys later!"

Kyoko grabbed her skateboard and she ran out of the cabin.

"i'll go see what's up."Hiroshi said as he grabbed his skateboard as well and ran after her.

**~Meanwhile with Kyoko~**

"_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home __Calling, calling, calling home __You show the lights that stop me turn to stone __You shine it when I'm alone Home..." _Kyoko sang softly as she skated toward the pier by the lake.

She saw that everyone was having fun playing in the water, being with people they love.

"Why hello Kyoko."said a cruel voice. Kyoko turned around to see Tess standing in front of her. She suddenly took a step forward as Kyoko took a step back. "What do you want?"Kyoko asked as she gulped slightly.

"You know why i'm here."Tess smirked slightly.

Tess's eyes suddenly turned black as Kyoko slightly felt dizzy. She was in her mind. "I know all your weaknesses Kyoko,i know your fears. I will make you afraid."Tess whispered in her mind.

"N-No.."Kyoko stuttered.

"NO!"She screamed. Tess pushed her off the pier into the water. Kyoko then began to drown as her fears increased more. "H-HELP!"she screamed. Tess then ran away fast,leaving Kyoko in the water.

"Kyoko!"Hiroshi shouted. He ran and jumped into the water to save Kyoko from drowning. He swam to shore with her in his arms,gasping and coughing out water.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you alright?!"Hiroshi asked her. Kyoko couldn't speak. Her gasp for air and her coughing wouldn't stop. Her mind was being traumitized by memories and fears.

_"HELP!"_

She gasped as she felt her heart beat go back to normal. "H-Hiroshi?!"She asked.

"Kyoko! Are you alright?"Hiroshi asked her.

Kyoko hugged Hiroshi tightly as she cried softly.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying Kyoko-chan?"He asked her.

"M-My fears.."Kyoko whispered.

"Everything will be fine. Come on. Lets go."Hiroshi said as he picked her up bridely style and they flew back to their cabin.


	6. Competition

**Hey Guys! Well last time Kyoko fell into the water and somehow her fears increased,lets see what happens this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Today was the competition and the team were in the caferteria eating. Kyoko ate silently as she chewed on her rice and eggs.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you okay?"Nexa asked her in concern.

Kyoko stared at the water in her cup as she remembered what happened yesterday.

_I will Kill you Kyoko. I won't stop til you're dead._

"STOP IT!"Kyoko screamed as she slammed her hands on the table which startled the team.

"Kyoko? You seem different.. What's up?"Kaoru asked her.

"Its nothing... I don't want to talk about it."Kyoko reassured her as she trailed off.

"But Kyoko—"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"Kyoko shouted.

She then felt an electric shock go through her as she gasped.

"I-I got to go."Kyoko said as she got up and ran off.

"That was weird. Why is Kyoko acting so strange?"Kaito asked.

"I hope she's alright."Momoko told the team.

**~With Kyoko~**

Kyoko looked up at the plain sky. Nothing, she thought. "Raise you voice..."she softly sang.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, talking loud, not saying much..."she sang more.

"You shoot me down,but i won't fall..."She sang.

"Oh who am i kidding... I don't know why my mom chose me,i mean come on! How in the name of imagination am i suspose to become a robot if i can't control my powers!"Kyoko cried out.

* * *

The camp director let the campers go to the competition to see Team Kyoko go against Team Tess.

First up was team Tess. Tess was the first to go up on the stage.

Tess:

_Just put your paws up_

___'Cause you were born this way, baby_

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

___She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_____So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_____Listen to me when I say_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

___'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_____I'm on the right track, baby_

_____I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

___Just love yourself and you're set_

___I'm on the right track, baby_

___I was born this way, born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be_

Give yourself prudence and love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice of truth

_In the religion of the insecure_

___I must be myself, respect my youth_

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-MI love my life, I love this record and

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be drag, just be a queen

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient madeI'm on the right track, baby

I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

Tess posed as the crowd cheered... Well some of it. She then got ready for the rest of the song:

Tess:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga oh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad

Your bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick, I want your love

Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga oh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

(J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche j'veux ton amour)

I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends

Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance

Caught in a bad romance

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Everyone posed as her and her friends continued to sing. The crowd lazily clapped and hoped the torture would end.


End file.
